User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 3
So, at first, i was uncertain as to wether or not i was going to make part three. as some may know, i had set up a poll to see how much people liked my story, and the first few votes were highly negative, with one "Terrible" and two "Not very good". i got a bit depressed, and i got dumb and complained too soon, as the story became quite popular. so before i start, i'd like to thank the people who encouraged me to keep going. thank you. and now... Have you ever had that sinking feeling in your gut? When you realize that your life could very well end any moment? I have. I was cornered by my controlled haxorus. I knew that any moment now, it would kill me. I sent out torterra, which tried to use rock climb. I would have done earthquake, but i was in a building. I couldn’t just endanger people like that. Haxorus took the attack and retaliated with aerial ace. I had forgotten it could do that. The issue is, whenever my haxorus takes damage, it retaliates with a shocking power, so torterra was sharply weakened. Before torterra could attack again, haxorus swung a sharp tusk on torterra’s head. K.o.. I foolishly sent out charizard, and a rock slide attack knocked out charizard easily. Haxorus wasn’t usually this strong. Something about the machine had enhanced its capabilities, and it was crushing my pokemon. I was about to send lopunny, until i remembered her wound. Instead, i sent metagross. It took longer, but haxorus knocked it out with a couple brick breaks, but not without taking a meteor mash attack first. In no time at all, i was down to garchomp. But if i sent it out, it too would fall under controll. But if i didn’t, haxorus would kill me. I took the risk. In about two seconds, haxorus was unconscious, and garchomp’s claws were steaming. Garchomp made a slashing motion, and Professor Drake let out a cry of alarm and began clutching his hand. His machine falling to the floor and breaking. I called haxorus back. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?” i yelled. “YOU COULD EASILY JUST TRAIN DRAGONS! They ARE dangerous, but when trained, they will do ANYTHING for you!” “Do you think i don’t know that?” the man shot back. “NONE of this was about the safety of others! Dragons can FEEL your intentions! They would NEVER trust a man like me!” Suddenly, i was confused. “Why?” i asked him. There was something i wasn’t getting. “What do you plan to do with the machines?” “Control kyurem,” he replied, still clutching his hand. “That is all you need to know. My intentions are not for others to know,” he spat. “I’ll find out in time. But i can assure you, you won’t succeed,” came my confident reply. “I already have,” the Professor. “In the time it took for you to fight your haxorus, my men succeeded in subduing kyurem. You my friend, are the one who has lost.” i hopped garchomp and fled. I didn’t care if kyurem was back. I had to run before it killed me. Garchomp raged through the facility, tearing through all obstacles in its way. Once outside, i rode garchomp until the cold began to hurt it. I called it back and started running, paying no attention to anything around me. Suddenly, WHUMP! I had crashed into someone. “Ooooooow! Watch where you’re going!” the person yelled in surprise. I looked at the person. She wore a meowth hat, a fluffy pink jacket, and a t-shirt with “Team Meowth” written on it. Definitely a fan of meowth. “Why were you running anyways?” she asked. Before i could reply, a loud thumping could be heard, and it was getting closer. Over the hill of snow came kyurem, and it was coming for me. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts